Watashi wa yakusoku suru…”
by Sakura Fujimiya
Summary: Shun finally admits that he’s in love with Ruriko. The only problem is … would Ruriko accept him as her lover? Or still as a childhood friend?


" Watashi wa yakusoku suru…"

" Watashi wa yakusoku suru…"

**( I promise…)**

** **

**Author: Sakura Fujimiya ([sakura_fujin@yahoo.com][1])**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Romance**

**Song: This I promise you**

**Disclaimer: Gatekeepers belongs to Hiroshi Yamaguchi. None of the characters were mine and I just borrowed them for my songfic. The song too.**

**Teaser: Shun finally admits that he's in love with Ruriko. The only problem is … would Ruriko accept him as her lover? Or still as a childhood friend?**

** **

**Ruriko lay on her bed and stared on the ceiling. Summer's on again and school's out for all the students to enjoy under the heat of the sun. After her shopping with Kaoru and Reiko, she's completely exhausted. She turned on her stereo and listened to some music. The old stuffed dinosaur caught her eye. It made her remember of Shun Ukiya, a childhood friend of hers. As if the dinosaur is Shun, she talks to it face to face.**

**" You know Shun? The only problem with the both of us is that we're putting too much stress between our friendship." **

**She stared at it again and then asked.**

**" Are we still what we used to be?"**

**The dinosaur stared back at her and left her feeling that the answer is no. She threw a small stone at it and shouted.**

**" Baka!"**

*********

****

**"Rurippe…" Shun mumbled under his breath.**

**He can't stop thinking about her since summer started. Every time he tried almost anything to distract him, he simply couldn't miss a minute or two picturing Ruriko. **

**' After all,' Shun thought. **

**' Rurippe has grown into a more mature girl now. And more beautiful to a man's eye too. Kageyama is just a jerk. Trying to make Rurippe fall for him.'**

**He poured all his thoughts out loud.**

**" If I were you Kageyama, I wouldn't put too much stress on my girl Ruri-." **

**Shun stopped after realizing what he just said. He thought again.**

**' Maybe I like Ruriko. No! No! No! What was I thinking? I can'tpossibly fall for that sniveler!'**

**He slapped his cheek and peered through his mirror. He examined himself closely. Then he decided to pick up the phone.**

*********

**The phone rang twice before Ruriko answered it.**

**" Hello?"**

**" Rurippe…"**

**" Shun?"**

**" Uh…yeah. I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me and watch the sunset."**

**Shun glanced at his watch. It read 5:17pm.**

**" Am I bothering you or something?"**

**Ruriko paused and thought about it. Her childhood boy friend is asking her out right at that moment. Then past events filled her mind. Kaoru making lunch for him, Kaoru gave him her handmade knitted scarf and on top of all that, calling her a sniveler over and over again. Veins stick out of her head as she recalls them one by one. **

**" Are you still there, Rurippe?"**

**She remembers Shun was at the end of the line. She shouted over the phone.**

**" Baka! I hate you!" Then hanged up.**

** **

*********

**Shun started to head towards the park alone when Saemi catches up.**

**" Oni-chan, where are you going? Can I come with you?"**

**Shun smiled at his younger sister. He knew Saemi loves sunset as much as Ruriko does. **

**" Okay. You can come with me under one condition."**

**Saemi snorted.**

**" Oni-chan, you're so unfair!"**

**" You have to buy the fruits mom asks me to. Then meet me back at the park for the sunset."**

**Shun drops the bill on Saemi's hand. Saemi frowned one more time before rushing off.**

**Shun had his hands in his pockets and stoop down on the floor as he made his way towards the park. He kicks off small pebbles blocking his way while thinking of Ruriko.**

**" Rurippe, what have I done to make you so unhappy?"**

**He kept looking down and thinking until he reaches his destination. The sun bloomed on the sky while taking one last look over the clouds. The sun is so orange that it painted a beautiful scenario over the sky. Shun stared at the sun for a while. Then he shouted over the still lake.**

**" I can't understand sunsets!!!"**

**Suddenly, a young, beautiful with brown hair flowing swiftly with the soft breeze and a yellow ribbon tied on her hair, shouted from the rooftop of a nearby shrine.**

**" Hey!"**

**Shun turned around and saw a girl waving towards him.**

**" I've been waiting for you!"**

*********

**Shun sat next to Ruriko on the rooftop who had her arms wrapped around her legs. Shun started up.**

**" Thought you don't like to -." **

**Ruriko interrupted him, saying.**

**" Sshh!! You know that the sunset would be nicer to look at in silence and think of nothing at all. Then all your worries would be gone and heal your body, mind and spirit completely. That's the reason why I love sunsets so much."**

**Shun is still silently looking and thinking of the girl beside him then thought.**

**' But nothing can compare it to a silent heart.'**

**After a couple of minutes, Ruriko gasped as the sun sets from the horizon. Shun tapped her shoulder and offered the other earphone of his discmanand listen to some music. Ruriko stretched back. Shun crossed his legs and stared out at the sky. The music started.**

** **

**When the visions around you**

**Bring tears to your eyes**

** **

***Ruriko closes her eyes as the music filled in the velvet night.***

** **

**And all that surrounds you**

**Are secrets and lies**

** **

***Shun thought of Ruriko as his childhood friend. Memories of the past flooded his mind.***

** **

**I'll be your strength **

**I'll give you hope**

**Keeping your faith when it's gone**

** **

***Ruriko smiled as she recalled all the happy moments in her life: meeting Shun for the first time… Left for high school… Joining Gatekeepers as one big happy family…***

****

**The one you should call**

**Was standing here all along**

** **

***Shun realizes how much he misses all the fun times he had with Ruriko when they went to high school.***

** **

**And I will take you in my arms**

**And hold you right where you belong**

** **

***Ruriko huddled against Shun's chest when the cold wind blew past them.***

****

**Till the day my life's through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

** **

***Shun put his arm around Ruriko to give her warmth.***

** **

**I've loved you forever**

**In lifetimes before**

** **

***Ruriko notices how sincere Shun's heart at that very moment.***

** **

**And I promise you never **

**Will you hurt anymore**

** **

*** Shun glances at Ruriko, who is sitting quietly next to him.***

** **

**I give you my word**

**I give you my heart**

** **

*** Ruriko saw Shun staring at her. Then she tugged him closer to her.***

** **

**This is the battle we've won**

** **

*** Shun smiles to himself, feeling proud as her feelings had led him to her heart.***

** **

**And with this vow**

**Forever has now begun**

** **

***Ruriko reaches out for his heart, wanting to understand his feeling**

**further.***

** **

**Just close your eyes**

**Each loving day**

**And know this feeling won't go away**

** **

*** Shun gently places his hand on hers.***

** **

**Till the day my life's through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

** **

*** Ruriko grips his hand.***

****

**Over and over I fall**

**When I hear you call **

**Without you in my life, baby**

**I just wouldn't be living at all**

** **

*** Shun and Ruriko now understand why they were so much alike.***

** **

** **

**And I will take you in my arms**

**And hold you right where you belong**

** **

*** Shun sat up and looks over to Ruriko's angelic face.***

** **

**Till the day my life's through**

**This I promise you, baby**

** **

*** Ruriko quickly sat up and hugged Shun.***

** **

**Just close your eyes**

**Each loving day**

** **

*** Shun pulled back and stares straight into Ruriko's eyes. He wanted to tell Ruriko the truth but no words came out.***

** **

**And know this feeling won't go away**

** **

*** Ruriko also wanted to tell him how much he meant to her but words seem to take time forever.***

** **

**Every word I say is true**

**This I promise you**

** **

*** Shun now attempted to kiss her soft lips. Ruriko closes her eyes as their faces are inches away.***

** **

**Every word I say is true **

**This I promise you**

** **

*** Shun and Ruriko kiss and held in each other's arms.***

** **

**I promise**

** **

*** Shun pulled back when Ruriko gave in her tears. Shun slightly wipes them away and stared at Ruriko again. " Aishiteru…Ruri…" Ruriko hugged him again and cried. She now knew him all along.***

** **

**" Oni-chan!" A voice from below shouted. Shun and Ruriko stop hugging and saw Saemi waving at them, carrying a white plastic bag.**

**" I got the fruits and it's getting late. Mom might get worried."**

**" Be right there, Saemi!" Shun yelled back. Then he turned to say goodbye to Ruriko. But Ruriko had gone off and disappeared without saying goodbye. Shun, not wanting to let Saemi wait for him, decided to go straight home with her.**

** **

**Under the shadows, Ruriko watch as Shun and Saemi went home. Then she turned to look at the full moon. No words were needed to surpass love's silence. Only by touching one's heart could say all the words that can't be said and done.**

** **

OWARI 

** **

Author's notes: Well this is my second songfic and I hope you do enjoy reading it! This songfic is dedicated to all Shun and Ruriko fans out there! Any comments or suggestions??? They're all open!!!

** **

**Ps. Gomen for all wrong grammars!!!**

** **

   [1]: mailto:sakura_fujin@yahoo.com



End file.
